<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At the Inn in White Orchard by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485554">At the Inn in White Orchard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark'>Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, F/M, Romance, The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:27:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The innkeeper at White Orchard insists on tending to Vesemir's injury.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elsa/Vesemir (The Witcher)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>At the Inn in White Orchard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo, prompt: meet cute.</p><p>I just really love Vesemir, ok, and yeah after replaying the first part of Wild Hunt, I ship him with the innkeeper lady from White Orchard. (Yes, I also get really attached to random NPCs. That lady did not deserve to get her face bashed in, ok.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~ At the Inn in White Orchard ~</p><p>Once Geralt had left and the rest of the inn's patrons (who'd been riled up by his poorly handled interrogation) settled down, Elsa approached Vesemir.</p><p>"Allow me to tend to your wound, sir."</p><p>"I can tend to it myself," Vesemir rebuffed the innkeeper.</p><p>"I insist," she insisted. "You got that wound protecting my cousin, so the least I can do is help you take care of it." Vesemir had barely parted his lips to protest when she forestalled him by saying, "And don't try to tell me you can take care of it just fine yourself!"</p><p>Of course, if the blood seeping through his armor was any indication, then the wound was high on his shoulder - a place that he'd have to strain to see properly even with his enhanced vision, not to mention the fact that he would only to be able to reach it with one hand.</p><p>Vesemir knew how to pick his battles, and this argument did not appear to be one he had any chance of winning.</p><p>"Well, if you insist," he conceded.</p><p>"Come with me."</p><p>He followed her to a back room of the inn, where they would have at least some semblance of privacy.</p><p>Vesemir hesitated before taking off his armor - not just because he knew it would pull at the ragged edges of his wound, but also because he was uneasy leaving himself vulnerable, even in front of someone who was intent only on helping him. It had been over a century since he'd let anyone outside his little wolf pack see him without his armor.</p><p>When she returned from gathering her meager stock of medical supplies, the innkeeper frowned at the witcher, and for a moment Vesemir was afraid that she would be angry at him for not being prepared.</p><p>However, contrary to his fears, she merely asked him, "Do you need help getting out of that?"</p><p>"If you don't mind," he replied, figuring that having her help him out of his armor was the less embarrassing option than admitting the real reason he'd been reluctant to take it off.</p><p>He cringed a bit when she peeled his blood-soaked shirt away from the underlying wound. The fabric was stuck to the ragged edges of torn skin with dried blood. The noise it made when they separated was worse, in a way, than the small flash of pain he felt.</p><p>Elsa gasped at the sight of the wound. Vesemir didn't think it looked all that bad. Only one of the griffin's claws had managed to penetrate his armor, leaving a wide slash across the top of his shoulder. Dried blood and ragged strands of torn skin lined the edges of the wound, along with a few stray threads from his shirt which had gotten stuck to the dried blood. Fresh blood was beginning to flow at the places where the dried blood had been ripped away with the removal of his shirt.</p><p>The innkeeper quickly composed herself and began to dab at the wound with a damp cloth. The soap she used to clean it didn't sting as much as Vesemir expected. He supposed that owning an inn meant she was able to afford the better kind, which also catered to the comfort of her guests.</p><p>When she reached for the needle and thread, Vesemir stopped her.</p><p>"No stitches."</p><p>"This is deep enough to need them," the innkeeper argued.</p><p>"It's unnecessary. Witchers heal faster than humans."</p><p>For a moment it looked like Elsa was going to argue further, but she just sighed and said, "Fine. At least allow me to bandage it for you, then."</p><p>Once the bandage was in place, she patched the hole in his shirt. Then she helped him put his armor back on, even though he protested that he could do that himself.</p><p>It would be rude to just leave without expressing his appreciation for the medical care, so - before he could think better of it - Vesemir said, "Thank you, my dear," and leaned close to brush a soft kiss to her cheek.</p><p>Then he returned to the main room of the inn, and settled in to wait for Geralt.</p><p>~end~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>